Mistaken Gender
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Haku and Hinata are constantly being mistaken for the opposite gender... A typical Haku/Hina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dedicate this to XxLOV3islik3aROS3xX because she likes Haku/Hinata just like me :). I'll change this into a multi-chapter fic if anyone requests it, but until then, this is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Her nose wrinkled and she pouted. Honestly, how many times would they do this to her? Currently Hyuuga Hinata was in gym—her least favorite class in school. For some strange reason, she was always forced to go along with the boys despite her being a female.

It must've been her looks. She had a short, messy bob of indigo hair that constantly fell into her eyes. She always wore baggy clothing, and never removed her favorite gray sweater. Hell, all of the girls in her class called her "Hinata-kun". What she wouldn't give to be called "Hinata-chan", at least just once.

"Hike!"

Her attention was drawn back to her current situation. She was wearing her baggy gym uniform and wore a blue vest, signifying which team she was on. She barely looked up in time to catch the leather bound football. _Oh no…_She glanced up just in time to see a friend of hers, Inuzuka Kiba, who was on the opposite team dashing towards her.

"You're mine, Hyuuga!" He shouted, weaving in and out in between all of her defenders and barreling over to her.

It was only then that her instincts kicked in and she turned away, attempting to flee towards the enemy's goal line. She only managed to run seven feet before she felt like a fright train run over her, smacking down hard onto the earth. Her breath left her in a painful wheeze.

Kiba stared down at her with amusement. "Better luck next time, Hinata. You should know better than to play against me!"

She slowly climbed to her feet and winced at the sharp pain in her ribs. That would definitely leave a mark.

"Alright men, good work, but we still have plenty of time left in class. Let's go over the play one more time!" The coach glanced over at the cowering Hinata. "Oi, Hyuuga! This isn't elementary! Stop clutching your side like a sissy and get back to your spot!"

"Hai, sensei!" She dashed over to her spot in the line and paused when she saw the boy opposite of her. He was more than twice her size…

"Ready, set, Hike!"

The huge boy strode forward and knocked into her, landing directly where Kiba had only a few moments earlier. She groaned as she heard a creak in her bones. She hated this game…

-Break-

He was practically seething. Honestly, what did he have to do to convince these losers that he was really a male? Did he have to pull down his shorts and show them what his otou-san gave him? "For the last time Kurenai-sensei, I'm not a girl!" Haku cried, stomping his feet rather childishly.

He's had enough of this! Every single day he would be forced over to the girls' group during gym. Sure, he was incredibly pretty for a male, but come on! His voice was deeper than average girls! He went through puberty! He shouldn't have to deal with this! He shouldn't have to deal with all of these boringly girly sports when all he wanted to do was play REAL sports, like football, basketball, and baseball!

"Nonsense. We've met your tomboyish kind before Haku-chan. Girls who say they're boys so they can go play the rougher sports." The brunette sensei said, gently pushing Haku back into the throng of chatty females. "We're not so easily fooled."

"I'M NOT LYING! YOU CAN CHECK MY FILE!" He screamed from his spot in the volleyball line. He was sick and tired of all this crap! Being with the girls sucked! He didn't want to hear gossip, he didn't want to know which girl slept with whose boyfriend and he certainly didn't want tips on how to catch a guy! He didn't want to get leered at by those hormonal boys as if he were a slab of meat!

"Haku-chan, watch out!"

The brunette boy looked up, getting smacked in his baby maker with the white ball. He hunched over and groaned. _This __**has**__ to change!_

-Break-

"Oi, Hinata, there's some girls over there in the lines that are giving you the once over!" Naruto cooed; winking at a few that dared to meet his gaze.

"I don't care." She mumbled, walking over to their table in the cafeteria and slipping in between Shikamaru and Shino. They knew of her true gender and didn't bother her every second about "scoring". Besides, they were pleasantly quiet, just what she needed with the killer headache and bruised and sore body.

Across from her sat Sasuke, the school's "prince". He too knew that she was a girl and couldn't care less; he was indifferent towards her, probably because she was the only female that wasn't after him. To his right sat Naruto and to his left, Chouji. Chouji was happily munching on his revered barbeque flavored chips and Naruto was talking about anything and everything. She gave the Uchiha a sympathetic smile when he glanced up, his suffering made clear in his coal hues.

"Yahoo!" Everyone turned to the cafeteria doors as Kiba jumped through them, making himself the center of attention as usual. He ran over to their table with a self-satisfied smirk, squeezing in between Shino and her. The dog lover immediately turned to her, a wolfish grin on his lips. "So Hinata, it seems that there are plenty of girls begging Ino-chan for your number. They all want you, though I can't see why, so this means that you need to take advantage of it. In my books, it's about time for you to lose your virginity."

She flushed completely and sputtered incoherently. How did she ever to befriend such a—a crude person?

Shino appeared behind Kiba and tipped him out of his seat, successfully retrieving his previous spot. "Don't speak of such things while people are eating, Kiba." He reprimanded the dog loving teen.

"Hmph. Whatever…" Kiba jumped back up. "Anyways Hinata, Ino-chan and I have set you up with a friend of hers. From what I hear, her name is Haku." He grabbed hold of her head and angled it over to the right, where a table full of girls was. "You see Ino-chan, ne?"

"Hai," she answered, her lavender eyes landing on a certain blonde cheerleader.

"Well, the girl she set you up with, Haku, is the pretty brunette chick that is sitting next to her on her left."

Her light colored hues flicked over to the side, where Kiba was indicating. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but once she saw the girl, she sighed. Not only was her "date" beautiful, but she also seemed to be nice. How could she reject her so rudely? She would just have to let her down as abruptly yet politely as possible.

-Break-

"Wow Haku-chan! It looks like Hinata-kun is giving you the look." Haruno Sakura said to the only male at the all female table. "How lucky! He's almost as cute as Sasuke-kun!"

Haku glanced up, plastering a fake smile on his face. How he hated this. No one would believe that he was really a male, so he would always pretend to be pleased with attention from males.

"Look, he's over there." The pinkette's hand stretched out to point in the general direction of a certain male… A Hyuuga male. He may have been prettier than Sasuke, but not handsomer. The Hyuuga's face wasn't strong like the Uchiha's and unlike Sasuke, he held an air of innocence around him that the darker boy didn't possess.

Ino glanced over to see who her friends were staring at, smiling widely when she noticed that it was HIM. "I see you've spotted your date for the evening, Haku-chan!"

The teen froze. "What?"

"Kiba-kun and I set you up on a date with Hinata-kun." The rest of the table squealed in unison, suddenly everyone giving him pats on his back, telling him how lucky he was.

_Lucky?_ He thought with a frown._ Yeah right. What man goes out with another? _He glanced back over to Hinata, who was lying with his face down like the boy with the ponytail that sat next to him. _This situation sucks._

-Break-

She knew what to do in order to let the girl down easily. She decided to go to the meeting place dressed as she should; a woman. However, she was uneasy. Hinata tugged at the hem of her short black shorts, hyperaware of how many men were eyeing her long legs. She then pulled her violet sweater closer to herself. She had purchased this clothing just before the school started with every intention to wear it on her first day, but ended up losing her nerve and went as she always did—a boy. She had on long lavender and ebony striped socks that came up to her lower thigh area and ebony combat boots. This was as girly as she could manage.

She inhaled deeply and grasped the handle of the diner's door. _Well, he said that she would be sitting on the third booth on the left. _She pulled. _Here goes nothing!_

-Break-

He ignored the looks from the numerous females that were staring at him. He was wearing some form fitting MEN'S CLOTHING. He wore a tight, deep green long sleeved shirt that revealed that he did indeed have a physique to be proud of and black jeans.

His hands tapped against the wood of the diner's table as he waited rather impatiently for the Hyuuga to show up. _He'll see that I'm really a guy and that will be it. Nothing more, nothing less._

The chime of the door bell tolling caused his head to snap up. This wasn't too popular of a diner, for he had been there with Ino a couple of times before. He knew that whoever it was that crossed over the threshold would be his date. His jaw dropped. It was the Hyuuga alright, and it seemed that she had one thing in common with him: Mistaken Gender.

He climbed up to his feet, feeling a genuine smile tug at his lips. She wore the same expression on her pouty lips after she got over the initial shock.

"Hello Haku-kun." She greeted, stepping forward with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan." He whispered, their eyes locking. They shared one more smile before sitting down in their booth. This would be the start of an awesome relationship.

-END-

A/N: So, please review! And as I said in the beginning, if you want me to make this into a multi-chapter kind of thing, I've got to get enough people tell me that I should Maybe at least five people saying it. Thanx for taking the time to read you Koo Katz! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is for all of you who requested that this be made into a multi-chapter fic! I'm not sure of how long I should make this… Please let me know and also let me know what side-pairings that you would be interested in seeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Mistaken Gender/two-

"So Hinata, did you tap that?" Kiba asked, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder and leering at the Hyuuga in a suggestive manner. "And don't bother lying; I can easily gather that information from Ino-chan who is getting it from Haku-chan as we speak… So, did you finally lose that virginity of yours?"

Hinata barely suppressed a sigh. She knew that this conversation would come up, and she was slightly surprised that it took the Inuzuka so long to ask. She had expected it as soon as they saw each other in first period, but it never came. And now, right when she slid her chopsticks past her lips and into her mouth, he had decided that it was then that he should ask. She gently sat the thin red sticks on the cover of her bento lunch and turned to address him.

"Kiba, I've said before that I don't believe in premarital intercourse. Not only do I respect Haku-chan too much for that, but I respect myself as well. I wouldn't change my mind even if Haku-chan wanted to."

Kiba and the rest of the guys stared at the Hyuuga in silence for a few moments, and then they burst out into laughter. "Hahahaha, Hinata, that's what men who can't get women say! Either that, or gay men do!" Kiba paused and stared at the Hyuuga. "You aren't gay, are you?"

"And if I am? Will you maybe stop asking me to score if I say that I am?" She asked, hiding her hopeful expression. She wasn't too fond of the thought of being called something that she wasn't, but if it would keep the guys off her back, as well as her mass of fangirls, she would gladly accept anything they said.

"Hahahaha! Now I know that it isn't true! If you really were, you would've came after me a long time ago!" Kiba exclaimed before once again going into a fit of laughter. "I mean, come on, what gay man can resist these guns?" He asked, flexing his shoulder muscles.

This time she didn't bother suppressing her sigh. She just shook her head and left the table, muttering that she was going to eat the rest of her food on the roof. She ignored the numerous looks from the female population and exited the cafeteria, continuing down the hallway until she came to the door that led to the roof. She knew that it would be empty there, after all, it was fall, and it would be much too cold for anyone sane to be out, even for her, but unlike everyone else, she just wasn't comfortable inside.

She quickly ascended the stairs and opened the door, a wave of coldness stinging her face. Hinata was sort of used to it, after all, her tou-san made her walk to school everyday…

"Hinata-chan..?"

The Hyuuga jumped slightly at the deep voice, her eyes scanning the roof before landing on the form of Shikamaru. _Oh yeah, he knows what my true gender is…_She smiled her dimpled smile and made her way over to him, the smile dampening a bit when she noticed that the Nara didn't have a coat on. "Why aren't you wearing a sweater or something?" She asked with her brows pinched down as she sat next to his stretched out body.

"All of my coats are in storage. It would be too troublesome to dig through all of that for only thirty degree temperature. I'll find it when it gets colder." His eyes closed as another gust of wind passed through. "But it being this wind is troublesome too, it keeps making my eyes burn."

"Well, if what you are really looking for is a place to nap, Shikamaru-kun, then you should try the library. It is warmer than this, and if you go into the back where the encyclopedias are, I'm sure that you won't be bothered."

"…" The Nara didn't budge. "I like being outside better. The feel of the sun on my face and whatnot…" His right eye flicked open, regarding what she held in her hands. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked, not even blushing when his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Iie." She smiled and slid it over to him as he sat up.

"…So how was your date with that Haku guy?" He asked between bites.

She knew that he really couldn't care less, and that he was just trying to make a conversation, but it was appreciated. Wait-. Her eyes rolled over the lazy genius, a look of utter disbelief written all over her face. "You knew that Haku-kun was a guy?"

"Hai." He took another bite. "Kakashi-sensei is always late to class, so Tsunade-sama makes me take the roll. They have name, gender and lunch number of each person, and it just so happens that Haku is in that class with me…" He paused, and then added the last part with a casual roll of his eyes. "Besides, his voice is too deep for him to be a girl."

"Ah! You're probably thirsty!" Hinata dug into her backpack and pulled out a thermos that was filled with hot chocolate. She skillfully poured it into the large top that could also be used as a cup and passed it over to her lazy friend. "Here."

He stared at her for a few seconds before taking the cup with a crooked grin. "Arigato."

-Break-

"So Haku-chan; how was your date with Hinata-kun?" Ino asked, leaning forward towards the long haired brunette with a grin. "No need to be shy, we're all girls here."

_As far as you know. _Haku thought, grimacing. He was really tired of their nosiness, but he plastered on a smile anyways. Really, what else could he really do? "Oh, he was incredibly polite, a complete gentleman."

Several girls squealed. "I knew that he was perfect!"

"How good is he at kissing, Haku-chan?" Sakura asked with a coy smile. "With looks like that, he must have lots of experience."

The male's lips twitched as a mischievous part of him sprang to life. "He was amazing. I couldn't even believe that it actually happened." _Probably because it didn't happen!_

"Kyaaa!"

"What else happened?" Ino asked eagerly. She was just eating this up! How she loved young romance! She really couldn't give a care if it was weird delving into other people's love lives; she loved the drama and romance!

"Well… We were really close to doing it when he suddenly stopped, saying that he didn't want to corrupt my innocence in such a brutish, wild manner." _Heh, heh. These girls are just so gullible. _He thought with an inward grin. _This is the only fun I'm ever able to have… I might as well make this good. _He sat back and sighed heavily as if remembering an amazingly romantic moment. "Isn't he a dream..?"

"Hmph. He isn't that special." Everyone turned to see Sabaku Temari standing there at the base of their table with a smirk. "Most people here aren't as they seem ne, Haku-CHAN?" She sent him a wink and one more grin before spinning around and walking away, just like the wind.

The male pulled back ever so slightly, a small frown on his face as he studied the retreating transfer student that had joined the school no more than three weeks ago. _Does she know that I'm a male? _He thought, and then shook his head back in forth. _Iie. She would say something if she did know… Wouldn't she? Sabaku Temari, I'll have to keep my eyes on her… She's pretty cleaver it seems…_

"Don't pay any attention to her, Haku-chan. She just doesn't seem to like everything that normal girls seem to like." Ino waved Temari's comment off and held her head up with her hands. "So, what happened next?"

The male watched the transfer's back until she exited the lunchroom and reluctantly turned to the small group of girls with a grin plastered on his face. _I'm in hell._ "Well, then we…"

-Break-

Hinata entered the library several minutes after the last bell for the day rang, seeking out a certain brunette. When she saw him, he was leafing through a thick book with the word AZTEC on it. The Hyuuga cleared her throat to announce her presence, catching the attention that she sought.

Warm brown eyes met lavender, and a small smile spread on each participant's mouths. "Hello there Hinata-kun~." Haku greeted with a fake girlish laugh. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm well Haku-chan." Hinata took a few more steps forward until she was only a foot or two away. "So, why did you ask me to come here? Is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hai." The male glanced around discreetly, taking note to how many people were there staring at them from in between the bookcases. "But not here… Do you maybe want to go out for some coffee to talk about our… Situation?"

She lifted a brow. She wasn't under the impression that they had a 'situation'. Sure, they were friendly during the date and everything, but they had both agreed that it would be best if they just told their friends that they weren't meant to be. Pretending to be the boy and Haku the girl would be too hard for either of them to handle, so what was her new friend up to? "…Sure… Just let me go upstairs and tell my friends that I won't be walking home with them today."

The feminine male nodded with a smile. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you at the park across the street. We'll walk to the coffee shop together."

"Hai." Hinata studied him for several more seconds before turning away and leaving.

-Break-

"So, what are you doing in a place like this, Haku-CHAN?" A voice called from behind, causing the male to turn around and peer up at none other than Sabaku Temari.

"I'm waiting for Hinata-chan." He replied, staring at her briefly before turning around once again and staring straight ahead.

"Oh~? And what do you mean by using 'chan' with Hyuuga Hinata?"

"There's really no need to pretend anymore. I know that you're aware of our true genders."

"Hmph. Hai, I've been able to tell that you were a male the moment I set eyes on you, and I knew that Hinata was a girl the second I saw the girls staring at her longingly from the stairwell. I'm just surprised at how many idiots walk around your school." She walked around the bench and plopped down next to him in a boyish manner; her legs crossed as a male would. "Tell me Haku, does it really bother you that much that people think that you're a female?"

"Of course it does!" He snapped. "What man in his right mind would want to be mistaken for a female? It's utterly ridiculous!"

"Then why don't you tell them that you're a male?"

He sighed and leaned forward, his forehead resting on his cupped hands. "People here see what they want to see. They see my feminine-like good looks, and because some men find me desirable, that makes me a woman. The same goes for Hinata-chan. With her short hair and cute, yet boyish grins, females label her as a bishonen and won't hear anything else."

Temari chuckled softly, filling the small quiet area with her sweet laughter. "I find the situation you're in to be highly amusing, Haku-kun." She stood and stretched. "I'll be watching how the remainder of your year pans out." She gave him a small wave before moving to leave.

"What, so you're going to stalk me for the rest of the year?" he called after her with a small smirk.

The transfer student paused, and half turned to look over at him with a smirk of her own. "Call it what you will; I'm just doing this to stay entertained for the rest of the year. Besides, things are starting to get interesting here." She studied him for several more seconds before turning around and once again walked away.

_Heh, heh. She's right…I can tell that things are about to get a lot more interesting._

-Two/End-

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't that good, but usually my first few chapters are the worst, so I SWEAR that it will get better! Oh, please leave a review and let me know what it is that I can use to make this better or pairings that would be good for this story ^~^. Thanx for taking the time to read all of this! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanx for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that so many people liked it! Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Mistaken Gender/Three-

Her hands came down on the warm cup of tea and lifted it towards her lips. She was freezing, and this is just what she needed in order to warm herself up. She had met up with the boy about half an hour ago and they walked almost half way across town to get to this small coffee shop where they knew that none of their classmates would just happen to 'bump into them'.

Haku stared at the Hyuuga across from him for a few seconds before deciding to just tell her his reason for summoning her. He was sure that she was ready to get home sometime soon. "Hinata-chan, I just want you to know that I love you."

Her eyes bulged and she quickly set down her drink to pat her chest for she was seemingly choking on the tea. He quickly reached over and patted her on the back a few times and watched with amusement as she finally cleared her throat.

She had tears in the corner of her eyes and she sent him a not-so-innocent glare. Didn't he know not to say startling things when someone was taking a drink of something? "W-what did you just say, Haku-kun?"

He glanced out the window and sighed. Why couldn't people read minds by now? It would make everything so much easier! "Well, I'm sure that the boys you hang out with asked you what happened on our date, ne?"

"Iie. Only Kiba-kun asked, and it wasn't about what happened. He just wanted to know if I 'scored'." Her mind was whirling at the sudden change of topic.

"Hmph. Lucky!" The pretty male pouted and tried his best not to sulk, failing miserably. "The girls told me to tell them EVERYTHING, so of course I had to lie." He sipped his coffee and sent her a small smile. "That is why I am in love with you and you're unsure of how to respond."

Her right eye twitched. How did it come to that after only one date? He had to have come of with SOME story for that to be how he—she felt about her—him at the end of the date. "What exactly did you tell them?" She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this…

He tossed his long ebony tresses over his shoulder and shrugged. "Oh, I just told them that we did the stuff people normally do on dates."

"Like..?" She prodded suspiciously.

"Well, first we went to the movies after we met at that place, where you started to take advantage of me, only to pull back-."

"I-I-I W-W-WHAT?" She erupted, her face looking much like Rudolph's nose. She climbed to her feet and stared down at him with utter disbelief and betrayal. "I-I-I can't b-believe you H-Haku-kun! I thought w-we were allies!"

"We are." He answered with a blank face, not even bothered by her outburst. "That is why I'm telling you this; be careful when you go to school tomorrow. Now all of the girls are going to be after you be cause you're such a nice catch." He climbed to his feet and glanced down at her plain converses. "I suggest running shoes tomorrow." He pulled on his magenta colored coat and gave her a small wave (A/N: And he wonders why he's mistaken as a female? XD). "See you tomorrow Hinata-KUN."

The Hyuuga just sat there in silence for several seconds longer, an unsure expression on her face. "…Would they really attack me like he says they would? Iie!" she chuckled merrily and dismissed the thought immediately. "I'm sure that he was just exaggerating!"

-Break-

How wrong she turned out to be! The next day, when she looked outside to her front lawn, she caught sight of a couple of Hyuuga guards dragging a crying teen away, who had her arms outstretched towards her window. She lifted a thin brow. Okay… She glanced down at her converses. _It was just a coincidence, ne? There is no way that ALL of the girls at school will be after me! I mean, almost all of the guys have their own little fans and stuff, so I should be safe from them… Shouldn't I? _

She bit her lip and chanced another look out the window, her eyes widening to the point where they would probably pop out of her head at any moment because clinging to the frame of her window was a female she believed to be a senior.

The girl's expression brightened and she beamed at her with a bright blush on her face. "Ohayo Hinata-kun!" She greeted and tried to wave without falling to her death.

"Oi! Get down from there!" She heard several guards shout.

The girl frowned. "Those guys are tenacious! Can't they give us one moment in peace?"

"Get down here!" A guard brought a ladder and snagged the girl down, the whole lot of them needed just to drag her off.

She glanced down at her converses in doubt. _I'll change my shoes._ She thought, dashing to her closet. She warily opened the door, half-expecting another fangirl to jump out and latch onto her like a leech. Fortunately there wasn't one and she hastily kicked off her shoes and pulled on some blue and black Nikes and pulled the laces as tight as they would go without cutting off her circulation.

"Hinata! Come down here!"

She jumped at the sound of her otou-san's loud call and immediately jumped up and strode down the stairs to his study. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw her cousin Neji holding yet another female, this one being a carrot top.

Her father stood there with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "This female said that you were her lover… **Is this true?**" his voice grew dark near the end and his expression turned to that of disapproval.

She quickly shook her head. "O-Of course n-not! I don't e-even know her name otou-sama!"

"I believe that this is just a fangirl Hiashi-sama." Neji stated in a bored tone. He saw the grateful look that his younger cousin sent him and nodded, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his uncle. Did he seriously think that his daughter would go down **that **path? She would never!

"Hn… Very well. You may use your vehicle to drive to school today." He turned away and walked off, not giving either of his family members nor the fangirl another glance.

Neji shot Hinata a concerned look. "You know Hinata-sama you should probably start dressing as you should. If you did, I'm sure that the girls will leave you alone."

"Eh?" the girl in his arms twisted to glare at him. "Why are you trying to change Hinata-kun for what he is? Are you just trying to make girls dislike him so that you can have him for yourself? Are you some raging homo?"

Hinata quickly pulled the girl out of her cousin's arms for she knew that a second later, her would've snapped her in two. She ignored his glowering and led the girl to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink..?"

"Sasume." The carrot top supplied for her with a small blush, "and I'm okay. I'm trying to lose weight."

The Hyuuga arched a brow and scanned the length of the girl, trying to figure out what part of her exactly needed the loss of weight. However, the shorter girl thought that the look meant that Hinata was checking her out.

_Score one for Sasume! Take that Haku-chan!_ She cheered herself inwardly.

"You don't need to lose weight." Hinata decided and turned away to get a bowl for her cereal. "I think your body is perfect as it is."

Slam!

She turned around to see what the sound was, only to find her new acquaintance passed out on the floor with a look of utter satisfaction on her peaceful face. "Sasume-san? W-was it something I said?"

-Break-

"Oi Haku, don't forget that we have to go visit Ranmaru today when you get out of school. He's been asking for you lately." Zabuza reminded his adopted otouto before he left the house that morning. "And then after that, we've got to go meet with-."

"Bye aniki!" Haku exclaimed with a mischievous smile on his face as he slipped out the front door. He loved doing that to his brother. He would be angry all day and snap at people but by the end of the day when he returned, he would be back to normal with plenty of stories of what he said and did to his coworkers and sometimes even his boss.

"Ohayo Haku-CHAN." He heard someone call out when he was a few blocks away from school. He half turned to see none other than Temari gliding over towards him with a wide grin on her face.

"Ohayo Temari-kun." He chuckled softly to himself at her fuming face and shrugged it off. She knew his true gender and yet she continued to use that suffix with him… He decided that she needed a taste of her own medic-.

She slammed her fist into his back, causing a loud Crack! To fill the morning.

"Ouch! Jeez, no wonder why I called you that, you're brutal; just like a man!"

She stomped on his foot. "That should show you… Little prick…" she muttered and shoved him into the wall.

"OUCH!" He flinched away from her and put some distance between them, eyeing her warily. "You hit like a man too, you know." He paled when he heard the crack of her knuckles. "Just kidding! I was just kidding!" He exclaimed with a sweat drop on the back of his head. She really took things seriously…

"So I heard that a bunch of girls went over to Hinata-chan's house this morning… I assume that this is your doing, ne? I thought that you liked her."

"I do." He smirked. "But she just needs to live a little. She's had it easy up to this point, and I'm quite curious to see how she'll handle herself. My life is boring right now, and it just seemed to perk up a bit after that date we had… Besides, it was all that I could think of to say at the time."

Temari watched him from the corner of her eyes and grinned. He was so much like her that it was scary. If she had been in his position, she would've done the same exact thing. She just found the way that humans worked to be incredibly interesting, and this was the perfect situation.

A large crowd loomed up ahead by the school gates, causing both teens to quicken their pace to see what all the fuss was about. Haku's dark eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the large amount of both males and females gather around a certain Hyuuga who was on a MOTORCYLE with an orange haired female he knew as Sasume. Said female was clinging to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Well I'll be damned. Who would've thought that the Hyuuga-hime would be able to drive something so…wild?" Temari glanced over with amusement as Haku continued to stare at the girl, a frown forming on his face. _Ah… So it's like that, huh? _

"Haku-chan!"

Both teens turned to see Ino and Sakura dash towards them with looks of excitement and disbelief. "Did you see-?"

"Hinata-kun? Hai."

"Well, did you see who he was riding with? It was Sasume! She's trying to steal Hinata-kun from you!"

Temari snorted. "Hai. And so is more than half of the female population at our school."

Ino ignored the other blonde's statement and pushed on. "She can't get away with this, you're just going to have to go over there and show her whose boss!"

The transfer student started to chuckle, then laugh outright while Haku's face went pale. Him? Fight a girl? He couldn't!

"Let's go Haku-chan!" Sakura grabbed onto one of his arms while Ino grabbed the other, and they began to drag him forth.

"W-Wait! I can't fight!" He protested in alarm.

"And why not?" They paused to look back at him expectantly.

His mind frantically searched for a reason and only one sentence was blurted out. "Period! I am on my period!"

The whole area went quiet. Everyone, including Hinata and Sasume were staring at him in shock. _Oh no… My day can't get any worse! _He thought, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to drown out the crowd.

"Do you need to borrow a pad?" Ino exclaimed. "You didn't stain, did you?" The area erupted in laughter.

Then again… maybe it could.

-Three/end-

AN: Thanx for reading Please leave a review!

Oh, and if you like Karin from Bleach and Itachi from Naruto, please check out my newly posted crossover fic and leave a review if you like it ^~^.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviewing here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Mistaken Gender/Four-

_This has to be the worst day in the history of humanity._ Haku groaned, burying himself deeper beneath the wrinkled ivory sheets on the infirmary bed. He has been there the entire morning and felt like staying there for the rest of his life. How could he have ever said something so embarrassing? Why did he have to say it in front of all of those people?

He would never live it down, that was for sure. Especially when all of his female classmates dropped by earlier in the morning to sympathize and share equally embarrassing "Japanese flag" stories that he really didn't want to hear about. Thankfully Temari didn't show up when they did because if she did, he could almost picture what she would do. She would sit there quietly in the corner with a wide, Cheshire cat-like grin on her face and tease him for the rest of time itself… something that he wouldn't appreciate in the least.

_What if the nurse calls home?_ The thought was so sudden yet he could already feel the lines of dread showing up on his face. He would just die if the nurse called Zabuza to tell him that his "imouto" was having female problems and needed to be picked up. His aniki was many things; understanding was definitely not amongst those traits. He was almost positive that his spiky haired senior would sit him down and keep asking him if he was some kind of twisted homo or something of the sorts—which he wasn't—and the rumors would eventually spread to the rest of his family and-.

A soft knock pulled him from his troubling thoughts, bringing back to reality. He was in the infirmary, trying to hide for the rest of his life. _Let's keep it that way._ He thought after his dark orbs skimmed the room, noticing that the nurse was nowhere to be seen. She must've stepped out while he was busy having his nervous breakdown.

The knocking persisted for a few minutes when he didn't respond, and it was starting to grate his nerves. "Come in."

"Haku-ku—chan?" A pale face with a head full of indigo hair poked in from the door.

"Hinata-kun." _Great. She's probably here to make fun of me… or maybe to ask me for my motives…or something equally-._

"How are you holding up?" She moved in and gently closed the door behind her before moving to his bedside. Her warm lavender hues roved over him quickly before glancing away.

He lifted a brow. "What do you mean? I'm not really on a peri-."

The Hyuuga flushed as he began to say the word, her pale hand shooting out to swiftly cover his mouth. "I know that… I'm asking for the sake of your emotional state. Even if you were lying back there, it still had to be embarrassing. I was embarrassed just to hear it yelled out like that."

"Ah." His eyes softened and he allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of his lips. "Arigato. Though I was embarrassed, I will get over it. This is high school after all; embarrassing moments are to be expected."

"Hai."

They were engulfed in awkward silence for a few short moments; Haku finally decided to end it when Hinata began to fidget. He had been watching her with amusement, for the young woman would open her mouth one moment before closing it and shaking her head; he secretly found her habits to be hilarious. "Is there something else you needed? You seem to want to say something."

"W-Well…" She twitched. "A-ano…"

_She's…stuttering? _

"This weekend…I was wondering if..."

"Don't worry Haku-**chan**! I've finally made it!" The door was kicked in, revealing a smirking Temari. She paused on entry, her emerald eyes landing on the female at his side. A smirk found its way to her lips. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hai-."

"Iie!" Hinata flashed the two of them a shaky smile. "I remember now, I have something t-to do right now!" She bowed before spinning around. "I hope that you feel better Haku-chan!" She called over her shoulder, squeezing past Temari and out the door, practically running away.

"What was that about?" Haku asked, the two of them having been staring out the door, eyes glued to her retreating back.

"Hell if I know, I just got here." The four-pigtailed teen turned back to face her friend. "Here you go. I hope you're grateful, I had to skip class to go pick these up." She tossed him a brown bag and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What's in it?" he had a bad feeling about this…

"Open it." She urged, mischievousness swimming in the depths of her eyes.

He gave her a suspicious glare before peeking into the bag, paling considerably almost immediately. "Get a life you sleaze!" He shouted, throwing back at her. His pale complexion erased quickly enough and he was now sporting red cheeks resulting from anger and embarrassment. Needless to say, he didn't like his little 'get well' present. If anything, it made him feel worse than before.

Temari snickered and plucked the bag off of her as she climbed to her feet. "Come on pretty boy, I had to! The joke was just too good to pass up." She began to reach in when a pillow was thrown at her face.

"Just get out!"

"Hmph. Must be the hormones acting up again-." The female fled, just barely dodging a jar of cotton swabs that was aimed at her head, exiting the room.

"An original comedian." He grumbled to himself before crawling back under the sheets. He really should've used a different excuse that morning.

-Break-

_I cannot believe that I almost asked him!_ Hinata held her head down with a scalding blush dusting her cheeks as she walked through the crowded halls to lunch. _It's not as if he owes me anything, so he probably wouldn't agree… I'm so grateful that Sabaku-san came in and interrupted like she did or I would be even more embarrassed than I am now! I almost invited him to-._

"Hinata." An arm came around her neck in the choke-hold style and she was dragged closer to the owner of the voice.

"E-Eh?" She pulled away just enough to see Kiba standing there with a wide grin on his face. He leered at her openly.

"So I heard that you were seen coming out of the infirmary earlier this morning looking a bit flushed… Tell me my good friend," he leaned in close and his eyes were practically glowing with perversion. "Did you finally lose your cherry?"

"K-Kiba!" She hastily shoved him off of her and hid her scalding red face. How did she ever befriend a boy with a one-track mind for nothing but sex? Puberty must've hit him hard. "I don't know what you're talking about." She attempted to shuffle away, but he tackled her down with a chuckle. The passerby students didn't stare or say anything. Everyone knew that this was just the way that Kiba acted with all of his friends.

"That settles it! You had to have or you wouldn't be so shy!"

"S-stupid! This is just how I am! You should know that by now!" She kicked him off and huffed. "I-I am at school to better my knowledge and make sure that I live a prosperous life! Not everyone comes here to have…" She flushed and mumbled out the word, "sex". Nobody but herself heard, and yet Kiba was grinning like a madman. He read her lips it seemed.

"Most people come here because they have to. We just make it more bearable with adding in all of that juicy stuff." He climbed to his feet and shrugged. "It could be worse you know. What if all of us were like me and the other guys are?"

Her eyes widened in horror at the mere thought, but quickly dismissed it from her thoughts as they began to walk off side by side. Kiba paused when they were almost to the cafeteria doors. "Hey some of the others and I are going to the lake to skate this weekend. Do you want to come with?"

"Iie. I've got this company thing to go to." She grimaced. The same thing that she almost asked Haku to. She needed a date or everyone would look at her funny; they've been doing that since she was in her last year of middle school and she was getting tired of it. _I'll probably end up asking Sasuke-san. _She thought. After all, his clan had a company that was almost as prestigious as her own clan's. He would have to be there as well. _Maybe I should ask him after lunch? _She thought, and due to her divided attention, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and somehow ended up sprawled out on the floor, her legs tangled up with the other person's. "A-Ah! G-gomen."

"It's alright Hinata-kun."

The sound of the voice made her head snap up and her eyes widened. "H-Haku-chan? When did you..?"

The feminine male climbed to his feet and helped her up, a kind smile on his face. "I was released just a few minutes after you left."

"Ah." She avoided his gaze and turned to where Kiba was standing—well, was standing—she realized with a sour expression. So he had abandoned her, huh? _Hmph. Loyal friend indeed._ She thought dryly.

"Hinata-kun." Haku's voice brought her attention back to him immediately.

"Hai?"

Haku studied her for a while. "Earlier in the infirmary, you were about to ask me something before Temari-chan came in… What was it? Is it something important?"

Her face flushed. _He remembered? _ "J-Just forget about it Haku-chan." She waved her hands in front of her. "It wasn't anything important that you need to concern yourself with."

"…You're lying." He leaned forward and caught her hands with a serious expression on his face.

Her mouth went dry. Her chest became restricted and she couldn't seem to avert her gaze. He was all she could see, and she was drowning in his beautifully large chocolate brown eyes.

"What was it that you were going to ask?" He breathed, so close that she could smell his wonderfully minty breath as if he had just finished brushing his teeth.

_He's hypnotizing me…_She thought, her tongue dabbing her lower lip that suddenly felt chapped. She then blushed deeply, noticing that if she had made such a move if he was just one inch closer…It would've touched him as well. "W-well…"

"Go on."

"My family is holding a fancy company dinner… I was going to ask if you'd be my date."

His eyes narrowed. "I wear a dress for no one." He growled.

"I didn't mean for you to." She responded quietly, wanting desperately to look away, but couldn't. "My family and the members of the company all know my true gender…I'm asking for you to join me in men's clothes. I would never ask you to bruise your pride by dressing as a woman should."

"Ah." He released his grip on her arms and glanced away, breaking the spell. "Well, why didn't you just ask?" He brushed his hair out of his face and sent her a wide, inviting grin. "I would've said yes. It's not like I've ever been invited to something so fancy, this is a great chance to broaden my horizons. Besides, we're friends, and as such, we need to look out for one another, ne?"

"…" She held her head down so that he couldn't see the blush that seemed to be there the whole day.

"…I'll go with you if the invitation is still open Hinata." He purposefully left out the suffix to provoke a reaction.

He got one. She glanced up with a shocked expression before nodding swiftly. "Alright. I'll l-let you know about all the details later. Ja!" She took off pretty fast and approached her table full of friends, not daring to look back.

"Heh. She's interesting." Haku smirked and entered the cafeteria, moving to his table full of females. He sat in such a position that he could see her from the corner of his eyes, chuckling to himself. Well, it seemed like his day brightened up a little, all thanks to a little sunshine.

-Four/end-

A/N: Thanx for reading! Heh, heh. I know that the whole thing about a company dinner is really overused, but I had to! Besides, this is a different pairing so that means that it's got to be different, right? Please review! Love you all you wonderful readers! XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanx to **Alexa Hiwatari, Kira Acumichi, ByakuganHyuuga360, silverfox 37, Aki666, kibagaaralover18, Number1Weirdo, **and **UchihaFanForever **for reviewing! Heh, heh… Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

—Mistaken Gender/Five—

"What am I going to do?" Hinata groaned, collapsing onto the bench next to Shikamaru. "I can't believe that I actually asked him—I can't even believe that he said yes!"

The lazy teen next to her sighed before straightening himself. "Well he did. What do you plan on doing?" She sent him a look of pure disbelief.

"That's why I came to YOU! I have no idea what to do whatsoever!" She groaned once again and ran a shaky palm through her short indigo hair. "Honestly Shikamaru-kun, you're the one whose supposed to help me out in these kinds of situations!"

"I'm not your keeper," was all he said as he began rummaging around in his pockets to bring out a small pack of cigarettes. A bad habit, he admitted, but it sure as hell calmed his nerves at troublesome times like these.

"But you are my friend, aren't you?" She asked pointedly.

_Don't look at her. Whatever you do, don't look—aw shit._ He found himself staring into her watery lavender eyes and bit back a growl. "Cheater." He mumbled under his breath. _Guess I've got no choice now._ "Look Hinata, you've said it yourself a few times, he sees you as nothing but a friend and you do as well. It shouldn't be difficult to think of it not as a date; after all it's merely a friend helping out a friend. Nothing more; nothing less."

"Oh." She flushed, thinking herself to be an idiot. It was such a simple solution! She was making it more complex than it really was! She leapt to her feet with a new determination firing through her veins. She would get through this dinner! "Arigato Shika-kun." She gave the lazy teen a small wave before zooming off towards the parking lot. She was ready!

0—Break—0

She wasn't ready. The look of utter disbelief on her father's face was the first thing that brought her down a few notches.

"You need another invitation for what reason, Hinata?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked, his pupil-less ivory eyes locked onto her, narrowed with suspicion. "You didn't lose it did you?"

"Iie. I'm b-bringing a date to the d-dinner." She managed.

"Will this date be male?" He inquired, his voice dropping low. Just this morning there was that mass of females who were slinking around the compound, and there was that female with orange hair that claimed she was Hinata's lover.

"O-Of course!" She sputtered with a blush. How could he even pause to consider-? She glanced down at her male clothes and sighed. She couldn't exactly blame him.

"What is his last name?" He began reaching into his desk for the extra invitation but paused when she lacked a response. "Well?"

She flushed. "W-well…I actually…" She had no clue! She's never looked up Haku's file, and when they talked, they were on a first name basis! The topic of their surnames never came up in their conversations!

A dark brow was lifted. "You don't know his surname?"

"…" She avoided his gaze and began to fidget. Not enough that it would anger him, but enough to make him sigh and drop the little discussion.

"I'll give you this when you learn his surname." He answered, slipping the elegantly decorated paper back into the drawer.

"Ano…The party is tomorrow otou-sama…How am I to figure that out if I don't even have Haku-kun's number?"

Pale ivory eyes locked on hers. "You are going to take over the company eventually, or at least help out if you don't. You're going to have to learn how to figure out things like this when you're on a time limit. Not everything will happen on your time and at your leisure." He spun around in his chair so that she faced his back. "Come back to me when you've found out the information that I want Hinata." He said, it was quite obvious that he was dismissing her.

_Great…_She thought with a feeling of dread clamping over her heart. _If I don't get that last name, I'll just be showing tou-san what a disappointment that I am…_ "I'll be leaving then." She half hoped that he would answer, and when she didn't, she found that she wasn't as disappointed as she used to be over that fact. She had too much to do! _Step one: formulate a plan!_

It was surprisingly easy to figure out a plan. All she needed to do was ask Ino for Haku's last name, and that would be the end of her troubles. She didn't even have to go looking for Haku!

If only things weren't as uncomplicated as they seemed.

0—Break—0

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Hinata exclaimed, all but yelling into her cellular device. She wasn't shocked; she was astonished! To think that they thought her to be that idiotic! As soon as she had asked, she heard Kiba tell Ino not to tell her! The nerve of those two!

"Gomen ne Hinata-kun!" Ino replied. There was a low voice in the background Kiba again, and Ino would pause in mid-sentence to giggle or whisper something to her companion. "I don't even know your last name! I guess this just goes to show how unreliable I really am!" Another pause. "I know where she is though."

Relief flooded over and Hinata released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She was about ready to explode. "Really? Alright, can you tell me the address?" She leaned over and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a purple pen, ready to write the information down."

"Hai. It's 1037 Osage rd." The blonde replied. She waited a few seconds. "Do you have it?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Well good luck. As much as I'd like to stay and chat for awhile, Kiba-kun is in **desperate** **need** of my help."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed at the hinted sexual innuendo and nodded dumbly, forgetting that the other female couldn't see her. She gently slapped herself on the forehead. "H-Hai. Ja." She pressed the red 'end' button and slipped the small phone into her pocket before ripping the written address out of the notebook. _Hm…Map quest._ She thought, typing in the recorded street into her computer. She nearly groaned in horror when it showed up on her screen.

This address would take her more than half way across town. And her motorcycle was being used by one of her cousins…Really, why did it always have to come down to things like this?

0—Break—0

"Haku-nii! It's been quite a long time." The young Ranmaru pushed his hair out of his eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his adorable features. He dashed over to the tall teen, ignoring said male's cry in outrage.

"Ranmaru!" Haku strode forward and immediately swept the young child off of his feet. "You know that you shouldn't be straining your legs too much…The doctor said that you need to take it easy!"

The boy pouted as he slug an arm around the brunette's neck. "Aw! I've been taking it easy all of my life Haku-nii! I'm tired of watching other people have their fun, and I've decided to start living life to its fullest!"

The feminine male felt a heartstring being tugged. Ranmaru was a boy at an orphanage that he and Zabuza had come from when they were younger. Once Zabuza and a few members of their makeshift family were old enough, they were able to rent an apartment. Haku was one of them that actually came back from time to time to play with the lonely children. He was especially attached to Ranmaru for the boy had issues…He would never be able to walk correctly without crutches on hand. That was the reason for his early worry over the child.

_If only we had enough money to adopt Ranmaru as well._ He thought with a slight frown. His eyes roved over the violet haired boy (either purple or red hair…Can't really remember) and allowed a smile to lift up his lips. "What do you want to do today?" _There's no use on dwelling on things that cannot happen…Ranmaru wouldn't want me to be worrying over him anyhow._

The child beamed. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

_I don't understand how he still has the power to manage a smile such as that._ Haku grinned, dismissing the thought. "Alright! Let's put your shoes on and we'll be on our way!"

"Hai!"

0—Break—0

"Who the hell are you?" The teen who seemed to be a year or so older than her on the other side of the door asked gruffly as soon as he pulled it open.

The Hyuuga was a bit taken aback. For one thing, she couldn't believe that _this_ was where Haku was living. He lived in a rather large apartment building from what she could tell, and this _is_ where map quest led her, but…

"Oi, I'm talking to you, little girl." The male had messy black hair, narrow ebony hues and a cocky smirk on his face just like the kind that Kiba had when trying to intimidate people.

_I can't believe that he was able to tell my true gender with just a glance..! There's no way that he is a part of Haku-kun's family…is it..?_ "Ano…I was wondering if a boy by the name of Haku goes here by chance…I've something important to discuss with him and I forgot to get his cell phone number when we were at school…" She fidgeted under the male's calculating stare.

"So you're one of his friends, ne?" All of a sudden, it was as if a light flicked on his face. His semi-aggressive manner and frown were replaced with a grin and a welcoming, almost casual stance. "Well, it's about time that little dweeb brought someone over!" He stepped back and granted the younger teen passage. "I'm his aniki, Zaku!"

"Ah. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She bowed properly and allowed the male to take the lead, who took them into what seemed to be the living room.

"A Hyuuga? I'll be damned!" He tossed himself onto the couch and pulled over a small bag of chips that had been sitting on the opposite end. He was probably eating them before he went to answer the door. "My otouto is doing well for himself it seems!"

"…If you don't mind me asking, where is Haku-kun? The thing that I have to ask him is very important and I need the answer by tonight." She flushed at Zaku's waggling eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're here to ask about _that_, ne? Well, sorry to tell you this, but he and our oniisan are out at an orphanage visiting. They should probably return in half an hour or so."

_Half an hour?_ Her heart sunk. She walked all this way only to fail!

"Whoa, no need to get all depressed on me!" He chuckled lightly. "You can wait here for as long as you need."

_Stay here with a stranger..? _She thought, uneasy. She was no fool. She's seen what could happen to females who weren't too careful with what company they kept themselves in… "I don't know…"

"Aw, skip the routine!" He leaned over to the chair opposite of hers and plucked up the remote, clicking the TV on. "If you're going to be insecure, you can go sit outside in the cold for all I care." He stuck his nose high into the air with a small pout. "It's not as if you're _my_ friend!"

_…I suppose that it would be wiser to stay in here for a while._ She thought with a small smile on her lips. He was…Cute—in a boyish manner. _But I won't let down my guard!_

After that, it got quiet for awhile aside from the anime that was on TV that the male would laugh at from time to time. Hinata sat, watching the show as well for a while too, hardly seeing where Zaku found humor. It was an action-packed yet grave anime about war between two rival shinobi clans and a tragic tale of how the central characters were in love yet were never to be together. She actually found it to be quite sad.

The thing that shook her out of her concentration was the sound of people arguing just outside the apartment. A male and female if her hearing served correctly.

"Don't be a moron Kin. He's only using you for your body. A man like Kabuto isn't one that you should easily trust." The sound of keys jangling at the door registered to her ears.

_More of Haku's relatives?_ She wondered, angling her head towards the hallway as she heard the door being pulled open.

"Shut up Dosu-nii! Kabuto-kun would never do such a thing!"

In stepped two other teens, neither of them looking alike just as Zaku looked nothing like Haku. The male had gauze covering half of his face for unknown reasons, his black hair sticking out from the side. The eye that was revealed was narrow just like Zaku's and was an ebony shade as well. He seemed to be a little older than Zaku and so far he hasn't noticed her.

Her eyes flicked to the female. She seemed to be around the same age as the male she was arguing with. She, like all of the others, had dark hair, and like Haku, she wore it long with the exception that she had the end of it held up with a violet bow. She was tall for a female—taller than herself at least—and also like Haku, she had large brown eyes that were currently filled with disdain as she stared at the male she referred to as 'Dosu-nii'.

"Oi. If you're trying to be considerate to our honored guest here, then I suggest that the both of you shut your yaps." The messy haired male that had himself slung over the couch smirked as Hinata suddenly became the center of attention, finding himself to be quite pleased with his accomplishment. He had really only wanted to them to stop fighting, but this was just a bonus.

"Who are you?" The other female asked with raised brows. It seemed as if they weren't used to visitors.

The Hyuuga heiress blinked and forced herself not to blush from the unwanted attention. "Ano…"

"Her name's Hinata-chan. She's here waiting for Haku so she can ask him to be her husband." Zaku explained in a serious-like tone. His 'siblings' knew that he was joking despite his casual manner, however Hinata was a different story.

"E-E-Eh? I-I'll do no such t-thing!" She sputtered, leaping to her feet and raising her hands in front of her in a defensive manner. "I'm just here to ask him his last name!"

"Huh?" The whole room went silent. Even the TV didn't make a noise.

_Damn dramatic scene…_She thought, biting her lower lip.

"If that was all, then why didn't you just ask me?" Crazy hair asked, sitting up with a blank look on his semi-handsome face.

"W-Well, I thought that if I had to ask someone, that it should be him…"

"His surname is Aihara." The bandaged up male answered before draping his coat over the chair across from Zaku and moving off; probably to his room.

"Arigato." She sent him a smile even though his back was turned, feeling the need to bow even with the male answering such a simple question.

"Hm. Well, I'll tell Haku-chan that you've dropped by." Kin smirked and moved over to the couch, sitting down next to the male who first ushered her in and stealing a chip or two. It was obviously a dismissal.

"Ah! Arigato!" This time she really did bow and gave them a warm smile. "It was nice meeting the people who are special to Haku-kun. I can see that he has a lot to smile about!" Ignoring the strange looks she was receiving, she quickly left the living room to the door, slipping on her shoes. _I'm not sure that I feel right that I didn't ask Haku-kun himself…Oh well, it can't be helped. He was busy today and the deadline is tonight. This is the only way that I'll be able to get him an invitation._ She slid the door open and dashed out, only to slam into a rock hard body.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?"

She glanced up to see a man in his mid-twenties standing there with a smirk on his face, revealing a row full of sharp, shark-like teeth. He looked like he could be a part of the Yakuza! She felt all of her blood drain from her face, and her body went stiff and numb. Before she knew it, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she promptly passed out.

Momochi Zabuza stared down at the newly passed out teenager with raised brows. "Was it something that I said?"

0—Five/End—0

A/N: Well, there you have it. The dinner party is definitely in the next chapter, so I hope you're ready! Thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update; it was supposed to be last week, but I went on spring break and I didn't have internet access on a computer.

Oh, and I'm sorry to say that only pre-dinner party part is in this one; I didn't know that there was going to be so much in between so I had to separate the two chapters. It shouldn't take long for the other half to be posted though.

Please sit back and enjoi!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Mistaken Gender/Six—0

"Shut the hell up Dosu! This is a damn _Hyuuga_! She can't die here!" A male exclaimed in an obvious panic, his tanned hands flashing up to his head to tear at his wild ebony silk hair. "They'll send out bloodhounds, they'll send out assassins, they'll—they'll triangulate our perimeter with satellites and nuke us!"

Four people stood in the center of the hallway of a secluded apartment building, looming over an unconscious teen. One stood taller than the rest by about a foot, his hardened features blank as he stood leaning against the door to closest apartment, a casual air about him.

The second tallest one had messily wild hair, which was now in a state of unrest as he worriedly fanned the unconscious person with his hands.

The third male was kneeling next to the body as well; however, he held a calm exterior whereas his partner could not. "Even the Hyuuga do not hold the power to have rights to nuclear weapons, Zaku. A person must be missing for more than 48 hours for them to even think about sending bloodhounds, and the idea of them going as far as to employ assassins for barely legal aged people such as us is ludicrous." The male reached out and rested two fingers against the unconscious female's wrist. "Furthermore, she isn't dead. She seems to have merely fainted."

The fourth and final figure chuckled, the sound light and feminine. Her dark eyes were focused on the towering male. "What could've it have been…Maybe it was your ugly mug, Zabu-nii?"

"Che. This child is obviously nothing but a pansy if that was all it took for her to pass out." He retorted, pushing off from his place against the wall and standing above Zaku.

"Heh, oh well." Kin's eyes reverted back to the female. "Maybe we should take her inside. We won't want the neighbors to think that we're killing people, now would we?"

"That does sound like it would be inconvenient…" Dosu turned to Zaku. "Carry her to the couch."

"Why do I have to do it?" The young man whined.

"You're the one who was complaining the whole time." Kin pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"Hmph. You are all just lazy." Zaku pouted before kneeling next to the unconscious teen and lifting her up in his arms. "Oi, Zabuza-nii. Where's Haku? I thought that he was with you."

The eldest male opened one eye to peer over at the younger man. "He was. He just went to mailbox. He should be back…Never mind, there he is."

"…Zaku…"

Everyone turned to see Haku staring at the messy haired male, his expression guarded as he examined the two of them.

"…Uh…Hai?"

A small vein was beginning to form on Haku's forehead. "Is it just me, or is that my classmate in your arms… **unconscious**?" He was smiling in what looked to be a kind manner, but when he opened his eyes, a collective shutter passed through all of the elder teens. They were as cold as could be, a look that they rarely saw on their beloved 'otouto'. They did **not** want to mess with him when he was like this.

"It's not what you think Haku, I swear!" Zaku started shaking his head rapidly back and forth, breaking out in a cold sweat as he met the young man's gaze.

"**Oh? And just how do you know what I'm thinking?**" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Gah! S-Stay where you are!" Zaku scrambled back awkwardly, Hinata still in his arms as he tried his best to hide behind Kin. His frantic eyes darted over to Zabuza, who though seemed to be calm, was cringing inwardly. He knew that one of them was going to blab on him…

"It's Zabuza-nii's fault!" Kin exclaimed, jabbing a finger out in his direction. "The Hyuuga was just on her way out and came face to face with our aniki! Then she passed out!"

Moments ticked by irritatingly slow, the air around them growing thick. And then, "oh." The darkness that was seemingly surrounding the long haired male vanished instantaneously. His face morphed from emotionless to one of concern. "Well, is she alright?" He walked over to where Zaku was sighing in relief and peered down at her pallid face. "How long has she been like this?"

"Two or three minutes." Dosu answered in monotone. "She should be coming around soon. Zabuza caught her before she hit the ground, so there was no physical harm done."

"Ugh…"

They all glanced down to see that Hinata's eyes were fluttering open, her eyes unfocused.

"Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?"

Haku's voice broke in through her haze, causing her lavender hues to shoot open and focus on him. Immediately a blush rose to her face. "H-Haku-kun?"

"See, I told you that she would wake up." Zaku smirked coolly, nodding his head as if he knew all along. "There was no need for any of you to panic as you did."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PANICING!" Kin exclaimed, pulling the taller teen's ear.

"Will the two of you please refrain from yelling so loud next to Hinata-chan? Better yet, give her to me, Zaku-nii." Haku held out his hands expectantly, his chocolate orbs concentrating on the female entirely.

Zaku stared at the young man for several seconds with a raised brow before shrugging and placing the stirring Hyuuga in his arms. "Nice meeting you, Hinata-chan." The male grinned widely and gave her a small wave before moving back into the comfort of their apartment. Gradually the rest of them moved back into their home, leaving the two classmates alone in the outer hall.

She blinked up at him. "Haku-kun, how long has it been since I've been unconscious?" She asked as he gently placed her back on the ground.

"Not that long. According to the others, it was due to Zabuza-niisan's face." He chuckled. "We came home together and were separated for no longer than five minutes. You recovered quite swiftly."

"Oh…" She nervously tugged at her sweater, avoiding the male's gaze with a timid smile. "I'm sorry that you had to come home to _this._ I was on my way home when it happened…"

"Ah…" Haku glanced down at his wristwatch. "It's going to be 8:00 soon." His wide hues lifted to meet hers. "Wait one minute, I'll get my coat and walk you home."

Her hands lifted up and she frantically waved them in front of her. "I-It's alright Haku-kun. I'm sure that I can make it home on my own."

The male lifted a skeptical brow. "I don't think so, Hina-chan. It isn't safe for someone like you to walk the streets during the night alone." He latched onto her wrist and pulled her a little closer. Though they were about the same height, she couldn't help but feel dwarfed by him as he loomed over her, his chocolate hues burning into her own. "You may be stubborn," he breathed, "but I'm not letting you win this one. I am walking you home."

"O-Oh…" Heat traveled across her skin like fire over a dry field when she felt the breath escape him. Her lips trembled as he leaned in, ready for the moment of…

"Don't even think about it, Haku-chan. We don't need _another _person living with us here. It's bad enough as it is."

They both whirled towards the door to see the long haired Kin standing there, leaning against the frame with a wide smirk on her face.

"K-Kin-neesan!" Haku flushed brightly while Hinata was close to passing out herself. "What are you doing, spying on me?"

The smirk widened. "Iie." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and stepped out of the apartment. "I'm going out to meet Kabuto-kun." She glanced back at the door, lifting a finger to her lips, "Don't tell Dosu, ne?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He sighed before turning back to the Hyuuga. "I'll be out in less than a minute. Do NOT go anywhere." He sent the female a warning gaze before moving past Kin and entering the dwelling, leaving the two brunettes alone.

"Oi, Hyuuga-chan."

Lavender hues flicked over to the female, curiosity looming in their depths. "Hai?"

Kin placed a hand on her dainty hip as she slowly sauntered over to the shorter female, placing the free appendage on her shoulder. "Haku-chan is very important to the three of us, even more so by some of the kids at the orphanage." She leaned in, her eyes glinting dangerously. "If you hurt my otouto…Let's just say that you don't want to know what I'm capable of, let alone what Zabu-nii would do to you." She pulled back and watched her with her cool gray hues, "Haku is his favorite, and I'd hate to see you wiped out of existence if something were to hurt him."

"I-I would never!" She replied indignantly, straining to hold her head high. It was almost too much, for the other female's gaze was incredibly intimidating, and images of what that daunting man would do to her when angry. "Haku-kun and I are allies!"

"Heh. Good." The sound of the door opening filled the hallway with its sound; Kin started to move away. "I'll see you later, Hyuuga-chan." She sent the female a small wave before entering the stairwell, leaving the emerging Haku and Hinata alone.

The long haired male smiled softly as their gazes met and locked, motioning with his head that they were to leave. "So where do you live, Hinata-chan?" The silence was broken by his question that came suddenly when they were walking out on the sidewalk.

"Ano…On Sarutobi Avenue…" She flushed when the male's brows lifted high, almost to his hairline. "It wouldn't anger me if you didn't want to walk me home anymore." She sputtered quickly, "It is very far and I don't think that-."

"Iie, it isn't that." He chuckled and flicked his hair out of his face. "I am just shocked that you would even consider walking that distance for my last name alone." Chocolate hues rolled over to the female who was by his side, about the same height as himself, and studied her. "Why was it so important that it couldn't wait for the formal dinner tomorrow?"

"Ah!" She quickly faced him with clenched fists and a pouty expression. "Tou-sama said that he wouldn't allow me to get another invitation, the one that is meant for you, unless I knew your last name; and as he stared me down, I only realized then that I didn't know it!"

"Oh! I understand." He held out an arm to keep the female from continuing on when the sign across the street said stop. "Well, now you know."

"Hai…" The conversation died off for a while, though neither one of the party seemed to mind too much, they simply walked close to retain a semblance of warmth, so close that their arms would brush against each others with every step they took.

"OH MY KAMI! IS THAT HAKU-CHAN AND HINATA-KUN?" A loud voice called from seemingly far away.

The male of their group groaned. "Why are _they _out here right now? Shouldn't they be inside Kiba's house doing—?" Haku was promptly cut off by a small pinch to his arm by the pale female; who turned towards the couple they knew would be approaching with a smile.

"Hello Kiba, Ino—gah!" She didn't even complete her sentence before she was tackled to the ground by her wild dog-loving friend, her body going completely still as they collided with the ground. _He wouldn't be treating you as rough if he knew you were a girl. _She assured herself with crocodile tears slipping down her cheeks unchecked.

"Heh, heh… I knew that you couldn't resist temptation for that long, even if you are a virtuous boy!" Kiba chuckled, grabbing Hinata into the usual choke-hold. "I knew it!" He angled them in such a way so that Haku was in full view. "I mean come on; there aren't many virgins that would pass up a hot babe who's just asking for it!" He turned his head upwards and released a wolf-like howl, his deep voice cackling when it was all over and done with.

At this point, Hinata's little cherry spirit was floating above her with tear streaks cascading down her face, her lavender hues seeking out Haku from the corners, pleading for help. He couldn't even turn to see her, Ino had the male occupied as well it seemed.

"So…Did you take it all the way this time, Hinata?" Kiba leered, his dark brows wiggling suggestively. "I mean, you did go to her _house _after all…How was it?"

"W-well…She wasn't there when I got there…"

"Then who answered the door?"

"Her aniki."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you both popped cherries while her own aniki was in the house?" A rough hand slammed into her back, patting it in what was usually seen as a friendly one, though this one just plain hurt. "Way to go~! I never thought you'd have it in you!"

"Have what in me?" She asked, her face going blank with confusion. "And I'm not sure what you meant by popping cherries…We haven't eaten anything our entire time there."

Kiba blinked before slowly climbing to his feet, pulling the smaller 'boy' with him. "Wait…You didn't plow the flower?"

Hinata's face became permanently still with confusion. "Iie, Haku-chan lives in an apartment…"

The brunette male's brows creased. "You didn't stick it to her?"

"Stick what? Kiba, are you alright? I do not really understand what it is that you're trying to ask."

"Oh no!" He groaned and buried his face onto the top of her head. "You didn't have sex with her, did you?"

Her face exploded into red. "K-Kiba! I a-already told you that I don't believe in premarital sex! I'm not going to break that vow I made to myself just to sooth your worries!"

The dog lover rolled his eyes and released her, coughing into his clenched fist. "Hey, you're my friend man; I just want to see you happy."

"Please don't assume that doing _that _will make everyone happy." The glow of her cheeks diminished and she pulled out her phone to glance at the time. "I need to be getting home soon," She moved over to where Haku stood with a pale face next to Ino, grasping his hand and lightly tugging him away. "And Haku-chan is coming with me. Good night." She was secretly glad that she held onto the male's hand without a hint of a flush and attempted to walk away; however, Kiba's next words would definitely renew the stinging in her cheeks.

"Ooh? A little sleepover between an abstinent couple? I don't think that your virginity plan will last you too long if you keep this up, Hinata!" The Hyuuga tripped over her own feet and rushed on, the sounds of her friend's and his girlfriend's laughter following the two of them as they disappeared down the street and around the corner.

0—Break—0

"Wow…I knew that you were rich, but to live in a place such as this…" Haku's chocolate hues were lit with amazement and awe at the sight of the massive Hyuuga estate. "It's simply amazing."

"O-oh…Well we aren't like most f-families," She flushed and avoided his gaze. "I mean, it isn't j-just my intermediate family. Almost e-everyone from the Hyuuga clan resides in Hyuuga Manor." Her fingers twitched, itching to press against one another—an old habit she had when she was little—but in the end, she did what she usually did, something that she was shocked to know most guys do, and stuffed them into her pants' pockets. She glanced up shyly, her lavender orbs going as far as his chin. "Would you like to come in?"

"…No thank you, Hinata-chan. Zabu-nii is probably waiting up for me." The chestnut haired male chuckled lightly, "I'm sure that if I don't return within a couple of hours, he'll send out a search party for me."

"Ah. He must be v-very fond of you." She smiled in response the male's laugh and slowly took a step away. "Would you like for me to send a driver to take you home?"

Haku's mouth opened then closed shut a second later, his grin remaining. "Iie. It's okay. I actually rather like walking." He smiled and sent the female a small wave before attempting to leave.

"A-Ah! Haku-kun!" Hinata called after him, jogging so that she was next to him again. "Can I have your phone number? Tomorrow is the formal dinner, and it'd probably be good if I had it to call you when it will be and when to get ready."

"Oh okay." The feminine-looking male gave her his number which she copied into her cellular device before glancing up towards the doorway. A small smile twitched on his lips. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but there is a man standing in your doorway looking a bit cross…Should I be worried?"

"O-Oh!" She spun around and smiled slightly when her eyes landed on her father. "Hello otou-sama." She bowed politely, relief washing over her when Haku mirrored her motion. She had to _make _Kiba bow the first time he met the great Hyuuga head.

"You have been out very late Hinata. Do you care to elaborate your reason why?"

"Ah." She straightened and glanced up at him nervously. "You told me that I couldn't have another invitation if I did n-not know the surname of the person that I was taking. I was j-just trying to acquire it."

The elder Hyuuga's cold ivory hues flicked to the male at her side, who slowly straightened from his bow. "You boy, would you happen to be the partner that she is taking for this event?"

"Hai." Warm brown eyes flicked up to meet the adults; not exactly smiling, nor was he frowning. "I am Aihara Haku, Hyuuga-sama."

"Ah. I haven't heard of your family name before."

"Tou-sama!" Hinata cried in outrage. "I don't think that—."

"My family originated in Kirigakure. It is no surprise to me that you have not heard of it." He responded with a sharp tongue, the smile that was slowly spreading across his lips screamed false, though neither Hyuuga called him out on it. "Though I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am afraid that I have to be getting home." He bowed once again before turning back to the shorter teen, flashing a smile that was more believable than the one that he had offered the other male. "Good evening, Hinata-chan." He gave her a small smile before turning around, flicking his hair out of his face and over his shoulder before exiting the intimidating gates and disappearing from sight.

Hinata slowly turned and faced her father, who was still standing at the doorway, his face as expressionless as usual. "Hinata, that boy…" She cringed, waiting for him to start scolding her again, but paused when he was still silent. "…He is admirable. Out of all of your friends before him, he is the only one with true manners but is not spineless. You have chosen a good person for this event." He reached into his kimono and pulled out a small square piece of waxy paper. "Here. This is the invitation for Aihara. Make sure that you don't lose it, daughter." He waited until she approached to step back from the door to allow her entry before pressing the parchment into her hands.

"H-Hai, tou-sama." She was a bit lightheaded. First her friend talked back to her father, then said father approved of said male, and then to top it all off, he had given her a small if not noticeable compliment? Astonishing. "I'm going to sleep a bit early today, so please tell Kisuke-san not to set a place for me at the table." She said as she ascended the stairs. After all, her stomach was already filling with butterflies. How would the rest of her family react to Haku? And why was the thought of him seeing her dressed femininely again making her even more nervous than usual?

0—Break—0

The gown in itself was actually quite stunning. It was an ebony strapless number. The top was completely molded against the heiress' womanly frame, clutching the curves that she hid from the world, the lower half flaring out like a princess gown, the frayed ends hanging around her knee area. However, when Hinata stared at herself in it, she couldn't help but think one thing. _I'm not made for dresses of such beauty._

Hanabi had came in and pulled her shoulder length hair into a side ponytail, kept in place by a crimson flower of some kind. Her makeup was done lightly, a little lip gloss and a slight touch of pink eye shadow. And yet…her fingers itched for a pair of shorts to slip under the dress and a cloth to wipe away the miniscule amount of makeup. Small heart shaped earrings hung from her ears, earrings she was dying to replace with a pair of studs or hoops like Shikamaru. They felt as if they weighed her down considerably, though they were nothing compared to the large star-style earrings that Hanabi wore herself.

"Well, it's almost time to go, Hina-neesan…" Her svelte younger sister made her way over to where she sat in front of the vanity, leaning down ever so slightly so that she could see herself alongside her. "Isn't it time for you to go pick up your date?"

The reason for her cheeks to be barren was for a simple, yet common fact. Hyuuga Hinata blushed often enough that her ivory cheeks always seemed rosy; a fact that was proven at that very moment. "Hanabi-chan, he isn't a 'date'. He is just doing this because we are friends."

The younger female rolled her eyes before straightening her willowy form, her pale hand splaying across her dress as she smoothed down imaginary wrinkles. "Say what you wish, but I think that you like him."

"What a ridiculous notion." She lowered her head so that her slanted bangs—for that night alone—hid her face, which was completely taken over by the crimson spray as she climbed to her feet. "Haku-kun and I ARE just friends." She moved to the door and paused, glancing back in with a hint of the blush apparent on her face. "You should be coming downstairs as well; I'm sure that Tou-sama is ready and is expecting you to ride with him."

"Fine." Hanabi flicked her long chestnut hair over her shoulder before following the elder Hyuuga out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off and closing the door with a resounding click.

0—Break—0

Haku was in the middle of tying his tie when his cell phone rang, disrupting the action as he jumped slightly at its sudden song. He glanced down at the unknown number and allowed a smile to play on his features. He flipped it open before pulling it up to his ears. "Hello Hinata-chan."

"…Hi Haku-kun…" He smiled at her bashful voice on the other side of the line, imagining her playing with the end of whatever dress it was that she was wearing. "Ano…Well we are getting in the car right now, and we should be at your apartments in about twenty minutes. Do you think you'll be ready by then?"

He glanced down at his shoes that had been recently shined that lie next to the door, then down at his untied tie. "Hai. I should be done well before then, actually."

"Oh. Okay." He heard a deep voice of a male in the background along with Hinata's muffled reply. "I'll see you in a bit, Haku-kun. Good-bye."

"Bye Hinata-chan." He snapped the phone shut before turning back to his mirror with a sigh. How was he going to manage a tie for a few hours? The closest thing to a tie that he wore was a thick ebony chord that he used to wear back in his middle school days.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Kin, who was lounging on the couch with Zaku. "Oi, Kin-neesan, can you help me tie this?" He asked, padding over to her, his pale hands grasping either ends of the tie to keep it from falling.

The brunette haired female merely glanced up at him blankly as she popped another chip into her mouth. "What makes you think that I can do it? I've never had to wear a tie before."

He gaped. "But in the movies, all of the girls know how to tie ties!"

A small vein appeared on her forehead. "Heh, well I'm just not like 'all the girls' from the movies, ne?"

"Calm yourself Kin. It was an honest mistake." A low voice rumbled. "Come here, Haku."

The long-haired male looked up to see Zabuza standing in the doorway to the living room, his hands outstretched towards his favorite sibling.

A small smile curled at his lips. "Where did you have to learn how to tie ties, aniki?" He moved so that he stood before the tall man, allowing his hands to drop to his side so that the elder male could tie the ebony tie.

The spiky haired man glanced up from his work to meet chocolate hues. "Anko. Though she came off as a bit much, she still wanted me to know how to do simple things that I really will not have much need for in life." His face went blank as he was possibly recalling some of the situations that the two of them went through, remaining silent the entire time.

Haku nodded and didn't say any more. Though he knew that Zabuza was quite fond of the female, they were currently having a small tiff regarding the former relationship that she had with his former rival, Hatake Kakashi. To go any further in depth would be suicide, even for him.

"There." The male stepped back and allowed a small smile, flashing him his sharp teeth. He patted Haku on his back. "Now, I don't care if you get completely smashed or anything, just make sure that some other drunk doesn't make you his bitch mistaking you as a woman, ne?"

The brunette flushed but nodded nonetheless. Trust Zabuza to give you the crudest yet helpful advice. "Hai…But I'm sure that you don't have to worry about such an occurrence. This is a formal dinner. I don't think that something like that will happen there."

"What are you talking about? Things like this happen wherever there's a whole bunch of over aged people gather. It's a given Haku."

"O-Oh…" _Hinata-chan…Have _you _ever gotten drunk before at one of these dinner parties?_ Haku couldn't help but wonder to himself before he made his way back to his room and sitting on his bed. The image of a flushed Hinata came to mind—nothing new there—but as a temptress with that dimpled smile of hers…

_Whoa, no more of that._ He hastily thought as he was once again reminded that he had functioning male parts. _Thinking like that will certainly ruin me before the night is over…_

0—Six/End—0

A/N: So the next part of this will be posted no later than a week since it had to be split. Sorry about that for those of you who were waiting patiently for it…Well, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the dinner party, thanx for the reviews! Oh, and the description was in the previous chapter, so I didn't see the point of repeating it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Mistaken Gender/Seven—0

"Wow." He breathed as the bashful female tucked a stray lock of indigo hair behind her ears. "You look amazing Hinata-chan." Haku hastily exited his apartment, ignoring the catcalls from Zaku and leering of Kin, focusing all attention on the female before him. He watched in fascination as her face failed to explode into crimson but slowly rise instead. Well, this was new!

Lavender hues skated over his form. "Y-you look handsome tonight, Haku-kun." She returned the compliment with a small shy smile, eyeing him. He wore a simple pinstriped suit of crimson and ebony, the look doing wonders for his manly image. Indeed, this was as masculine as the male had ever appeared before her.

"What, only tonight?" He teased with a pout, feeling a rush of giddiness when she immediately paled and sputtered out her usual apologies.

"I-I didn't mean i-it like that, H-Haku-kun! You always l-look your best! I-I'm sure that if e-everyone a-at school didn't think t-that you were a girl t-they'd all be after you—more s-so than even Sasuke-kun!"

He lifted a brow at the honorific that she used for the Uchiha but didn't voice any of his thoughts; content that she thought that he'd be quite the catch for the females. Instead he merely held out a hand and wiggled his fingers so that she would catch the meaning. They locked gazes for a mere second before her cool hand was in his, the male squeezing ever so slightly when he noticed that she was quivering. It was then that he remembered that it was cold outside and that she was wearing a strapless dress.

Chocolate orbs widened and he hastily ushered her downstairs to where an ivory Buick lay in wait. "Gomen, Hinata-chan, I can't believe that I didn't notice sooner!" He opened the door for her and all but shoved her in before slamming it shut behind her and making his way to the other side and getting in as well.

Almost immediately he was accosted with angry eyes nearly identical to Hinata's, though they resembled her father's a great deal more, through the rearview mirror. "Why is it that Hinata-sama had to go get you and wait in the cold?"

He was struck speechless. What to say to someone who obviously didn't like you before they were formally introduced? "…Well…Uh…"

"Speak up, boy!" He snapped rather rudely.

"Oh, Neji-niisan; please let him alone. He hasn't done anything to warrant your fury."

He was surprised to hear Hinata scolding anyone but Kiba, his eyes flicking from his date—friend to the back of the male's head. Just what on earth was going on here?

"Hmph. You called him just a few minutes before we left Hyuuga Manor, Hinata-sama. Couldn't you have just called him again to meet us down here instead of you waiting for him out in the cold?"

She placed a finger on her chin as if speculating, but grinned a moment later, the look causing all breath to cease from the long-haired male at her side. "It is true, I-I could have…But I decided n-not to." When the male at the driver's seat opened his mouth to respond, she instantly cut him off, something that Haku thought was impossible of the beautifully kind and timid female. "The dinner party starts in half an hour, Neji-nii. We should get going, ne?"

The male's cold eyes slowly began to melt under hers, before the teen presumably named Neji sighed. "Hai…But we aren't just dropping this discussion, Hinata-sama. We _will _talk of this again when we return to Hyuuga Manor tonight."

"Of course Neji-niisan." She smiled before glancing over to Haku, managing a small wink.

_Unbelievable._ He smirked in turn and angled himself towards his window, watching as the apartments surrounding them slowly began to melt into a blur as the elder teen shifted the car into gear and pressed on the accelerator.

0—Break—0

"Wow…I didn't expect it to be anything like this. I just figured that it would be at some snazzy restaurant." Haku forced his jaw to remain hinged, his attempt at remaining cool under the extreme scrutiny he felt upon himself. The walls towered high, the ceiling practically the sky, and the beautiful chandeliers were illuminating the grand hall with its beautiful rays. Chocolate orbs rolled back to the ground floor where there was a small gathering of people standing and sitting alike in the center of the room, their soft murmurs carrying high up into the impressive rafters. "So… What now?" He whispered; leaning over a bit towards the female he was there to escort. "I have a feeling that I have to be extremely careful in this company that you keep yourself in."

"You're right; you must be very c-careful of what you say and do. Everyone is going to base their opinions for the duration of the dinner on your first impression." Hinata responded with a nervous but encouraging smile. "I-It won't be that bad. No one is e-expecting much from anyone _I'd _bring."

He lifted a brow but didn't comment. She was talking from experience, it seemed. He extended his arm and hooked it at the elbow, holding it awkwardly so that she'd take the sign to slide her own through the space he provided. She didn't hesitate. Before either of them noticed, they were already making their way over to the crowd, their heads unconsciously held high.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Uchiha Mikoto was the first party member to step forward, a welcoming smile lit up her pretty features. "Who is this?" She asked almost immediately after, her coal hues inching over so that they rested solely on Haku.

"Ah, hello Uchiha-sama. T-This is Aihara Haku, my d-date." She half turned to the male and gave him an encouraging nod.

Haku blinked at the female blankly for a fraction of a second before bowing low, his head tilting up so that he could address the elder female. "Good evening Uchiha-sama." He gave her a wide smile that seemed to light the room, releasing a light chuckle. "I'm afraid that I was a bit taken aback from your beauty for a moment there. To think that the Uchiha head's wife would be so young looking."

The elder female flushed lightly and giggled like a girl half her age. "Oh my, Hinata-chan, you sure have picked a charming young man here." She winked to the stunned teen before giving her a light pat on her shoulder as she took her leave.

When Haku turned to his date, he felt his face go blank at her astonished expression. He felt his head tilt to the side. "Is something the matter, Hina-chan?"

He was met with an open mouth before she quickly snapped it shut and allowed her arm to wrap into his once more. "I-It just surprised me how well you managed to mask your initial confusion when I motioned for you to bow." She stated, her fingers running through her short bangs, straightening where it was already straight. "It was amazing."

The male straightened at the compliment but managed to beat the blush threatening to splash his cheeks down. "Ah."

"Hinata-chan?"

Both party members half turned in time to see a couple of males approaching, Haku immediately recognizing one of them as Uchiha Sasuke. Momentarily forgetting, he stiffened in Hinata's arms trying his best to angle himself away.

"It's alright Haku-kun. Sasuke-san already knows of our genders." Hinata didn't wait for the feminine male to relax before turning to the two Uchiha males, a pleasant smile lighting her features. "Hello Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun."

"Hinata-chan, you are looking quite lovely this evening."

Haku turned just in time to see the taller of the two lean forward and gently grab the female's hand, placing a soft kiss on it before straightening. A strange feeling crept over him and he couldn't help but feel a bit confused as his hand tightened around the Hyuuga's arm.

The male who straightened turned to address him with a dark brow raised in question, as if he could tell exactly what the teen was feeling. He looked a bit like the Uchiha in their class but a bit older, having two scar-like marks marring his face just beneath his eyes. The look didn't change the male's aristocratic appearance, however, if anything, he was assured that the male probably got more attention for them. The male blinked. "Hello there." He extended a pale hand, "Uchiha Itachi. What is your name?"

"Aihara Haku." He clasped hands with the male opposite of him and squeezed back after a moment of shock when the male initially did it to him. His chocolate orbs flicked away once the elder Uchiha turned away—back to Hinata—and acknowledged the younger one. "Hello Sasuke-san." He greeted with a smile.

He got a slight nod. "Haku…So who asked who? Did you ask Hinata-san or did she ask you?" He waved down a waiter and plucked off a sparkling glass of what he could only assume was champagne.

"She asked me," He answered the male, eyes slowly rolling over to the female who was engaging in conversation with the tall man. "I actually didn't know of this event prior to this. She just said that she had to take someone this year or she would continue to be looked upon as a child."

Sasuke snorted. "Hai. But everyone here," He waved his glass towards the mass of people who were mingling, "they all know each other quite well and consider everyone here family. So when she said that they'll tread her as a child, it was true, but it makes no difference that you're here." He raised the glass to his lips and paused, glancing over to the couple who Haku just noticed was starting to stray away. "They'll treat you like a kid until you either become the owner of a company or get married." He smirked. "They've been trying to get Itachi married for the longest time now."

The long haired teen's brows rose. "Really? How old is he, and who are they trying to get him married to?"

"My aniki is only twenty-one, and the person that they've been trying to get him married to is Hinata-san." Sasuke chugged the bitter drink and placed it on a table nearby, blinking when he saw that Haku was gone and that his brother and the Hyuuga were nowhere in sight. For a moment, he considered seeking out the company of others, but after a couple of seconds of deliberation, he shrugged it off and instead flagged down the waiter once more, ignoring the speculating—no calculating looks that all the adults were sending him. _Damn…I really have to get married soon._

0—Break—0

She didn't even notice that she was pulled away from Haku until they were outside sitting in the garden, watching as the koi fish leapt out of the water to catch passing mosquitoes. She wanted to go and find her friend and apologize for being so rude, but that would mean that she would have to be rude to Itachi as well, leaving right in the middle of his explanation of some family business.

She couldn't use the excuse of being cold to leave either, for the intelligent Uchiha had given her his own jacket as they exited the mansion, the kind act enough to cause the female to feel indebted.

"…So what do you think Hinata-chan?" He asked, grabbing hold of her cold hands with his own surprisingly warm ones.

Lavender eyes widened and she immediately regretted not listening as well as she should have. More than half of that conversation was filled with her thoughts of Haku and how she wasn't a good friend to have left him like that. An apology rested at the tip of her tongue, and just as she opened her mouth, the sound of the door opening cut her off.

Itachi's face went blank when Haku entered the little garden, his chocolate hues flicking his way briefly, finding some hidden intent in the male's gaze when he looked at him. _Hm…So this Aihara guy likes Hinata-chan, ne?_ "Hello Haku-san." He greeted pleasantly, enjoying the way that the teen quickly made his way to the Hyuuga's side while sending him a slight glare. _Heh. It seems that Sasuke was telling stories again, judging by the way that he's glaring._ He too climbed to his feet and helped Hinata up to hers, brushing past the shorter male by passing in between the two of them, making sure to go as slow as possible just to rile him up even more.

"Well, though I am glad that we had a chance to speak, Hinata-chan, I'm afraid that I have to go back to greeting everyone else as well." He snatched her pale hand up to his lips and kissed it, reveling in Haku's seething, which he seemed to be doing without knowing. "I'll be seeing you later." He left the two teens to themselves in the garden, neither one of them talking until the sound of the door shutting behind him reached their ears.

"I'm so sorry, Haku-kun! I-I wasn't aware that Itachi-kun d-dragged me away from you until we got to the door and he was handing m-me his jacket." She flushed at the intense gaze that was fixated on her and averted her eyes to the pond, where yet another koi fish leapt out of the water to capture its dinner. "I would've c-come back for you b-but I didn't want to be rude and l-leave while he was in the middle of explaining something."

"…So, did he propose to you?"

Her breath came out in a small huff of air, the carbon dioxide showing up in the air as a white puff of steam while her brows threaded together. "E-Eh? What are you talking about, H-Haku-kun? Why would Itachi-kun p-propose to me?"

He reached out and grasped the female by her shoulders, drawing her closer to himself. "Haven't the families been trying to get the two of you together for a while now?"

Hinata felt heat travel over her skin at the proximity of the male and stuttered out her answer. "T-They d-did at one t-time, b-but they stopped f-five years a-ago."

He lifted a dark brow. "Really? Why?"

"H-Haku-kun…Itachi-kun is gay."

"…What?" His eyes snapped over to the door, as if looking in the deviated male's direction would help him to believe. "Sasuke-san's aniki is gay?"

The Hyuuga began to walk forward, back towards the doors in which Itachi left a few minutes before. "H-Hai. But n-no one treats him any differently." She hastily turned, cutting off the male before he could enter; a determined expression on her face. "Please do not t-treat Itachi-kun any different a-as you were before."

_How did I view him before?_ Haku thought silently to himself, his eyes widening when he remembered the crushing anger he felt at the male's close presence with the shy teen. _I don't think that I can go back to feeling like that if I tried…_A pale hand lifted and grasped the front of his dress shirt, directly over his chest area. _But that feeling from before…What was it?_

"Haku-kun?"

The male glanced up to see Hinata waiting with the door half open, staring back at him with a worried gaze. "Hinata-chan!" He hastily moved forward so that he stood directly in front of her, his chocolate hues intense. "There's something wrong with my heart! Sometimes it beats really weirdly and my stomach feels as if it turns in on itself!"

The female's brows pulled down, worried further. "Oh my, that's h-horrible Haku-kun! You should go visit a doctor s-soon and check your health…M-Maybe you should eat lightly this evening." She rested a dainty hand on his shoulder and all too soon, the feeling returned.

He felt himself frown. He would be sure to keep himself in check if things like this continue to happen. The brunette teen stayed by her side for the rest of the evening, refusing to allow any male under the age of deceased and any kid over the age of puberty to walk off with her, and every time she would turn her face up towards his to give him a kind smile, he would feel that strange feeling in his heart and his cheeks would flush.

By the end of the night and after a heavy meal—something that he couldn't resist, having not eaten anything as exquisite or EXPENSIVE as the food presented—he was accompanied by her and her cousin Neji once more to his house, the female escorting him to his apartment despite the elder Hyuuga's complaints.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." He smiled sweetly, "I had a very good time with you tonight."

"S-Same here, Haku-kun." She smiled up at him with her dimples once more and all of a sudden, she was all he could focus on—specifically her full pouty lips.

His breath was released in a small puff; his lids were slowly following the pull of gravity. Large hands grasped hers in a millisecond, and he gently pressed her against the wall of the apartment. He met wide lavender hues and a cherry complexioned face. The pink lips were coated with a thin layer of saliva as her tongue dabbed at it nervously and all he could see was the movement of those magnificent lips.

"H-Haku-k-kun?" She glanced up at him with a worried gaze. Was he feeling unwell?

"Gomen, Hinata-chan…Just please, indulge me just this once." And with that shaky whisper, he leaned in and meshed his lips against her own…

0—Seven/End—0

A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Thanx for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait excuse/reason on profile. Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Mistaken Gender/Eight—0

Despite the freezing temperatures outside, she felt positively hot. Forget the fact that she was wearing Neji's coat, it had nothing to do with the new addition to her arms but everything to do with the fact that Haku was in front of her, pressing her gently into the wall behind her as he passionately brought their lips together. When it had first started, she was a little confused as to what exactly was happening, but after a few seconds passed, she was right there with him, following the movement of his lips with her own as she clung to the front of his shirt.

He groaned as she started to respond, running his fingers through her silky hair before trailing them down to drag her hips closer to himself. She was positively intoxicating. Her scent of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla, the feel of her hair as it brushed against his cheeks; her body pressed so close to his that it left nothing to the imagination.

She was inexperienced, that much he could tell. _But then again, _he thought as he smiled against her lips, _that means that she's all mine; I'm her first kiss._ His hands tightened slightly from their spot on her hips, trying to slow himself down for her sake. At first, he was crazy with his want for her, it wasn't exactly lust, but there was some of that in there too…

Just as he pressed her harder into the wall, there were sounds of an argument from down below, drawing the entangled couple out of their small trance when they recognized the voices.

"You arrogant teme! Just because you live on the other side of town doesn't give you the right to down the place that we live!"

"Humph. I said no such thing; you are merely overreacting from my comment."

"You said that this place wasn't even suitable for dogs!"

The teens' eyes widened when the pair that they heard from the stairwell enter their hallway. The female's voice belonged to Kin while the male's was none other than Neji.

Upon sighting them, Kin's ebony hues widened for the briefest of moments before the look vanished, her gaze intent on Haku. "Otouto, why didn't you tell me that your girlfriend was kin to this egotistical jerk?"

Neji sniffed lightly, ignoring her comment about him, but pausing when he heard the dreaded words, '**your girlfriend**'. His gaze snapped to the pair, his eyes narrowing in on how their bodies were angled towards each other, Hinata's lips were bruised slightly, and the fact that both of their breathing was slightly off. He barely managed to keep in the growl that threatened to escape his thin lips before stomping over to the Hyuuga heiress and snagging her wrist. "Come now, Hinata-sama, it's quite late. We wouldn't want to be here once the hoodlums come out to prowl."

"Kami, give it a rest, teme!" Kin shouted after the retreating pair.

"B-Bye Kin-chan…H-Haku-kun!" Hinata called over her shoulder just before she and her cousin disappeared into the stairwell, leaving the siblings to themselves.

"Onee-chan…" Haku started off, only to be cut off when his sister started strutting forward towards him.

"Oh damn…That had to be the sexiest kiss that I've seen in a long time." She smirked when the long-haired teen went pale.

"You mean you—."

"Hai, I saw it all. I've got to admit, Haku-chan, I didn't know that you had the balls to pull something like that when someone like Neji was just downstairs. You're lucky that I came up and saw what was going on before he came. I started a small conversation with him knowing that he'd say something insulting to give me a reason to argue with him so that you guys would notice us in time to find a…stopping point."

Haku didn't need to express in words how grateful he was. He was no wimp, but he wasn't exactly a fighter either, not compared to Hyuuga Neji at least. Sensing the awkward silence that was to approach, he thought to change the subject. "What were you doing out here this late?"

"I went out with Kabuto-kun." She answered simply, her smirk remaining imprinted on her face as she slowly strolled over to their door. "I see that the two of you had _plenty_ of fun at that formal dinner of yours." She finally came to a stop at the foot of the door. "Way to go Haku-chan, going and landing someone from a clan as prominent as the Hyuuga."

"…You make it seem as if this was something that I had planned to come out exactly like this, Kin-neesan…It wasn't planned at all; but I admit, I like Hinata-chan."

"Huh. I guess this is both a good thing and a bad thing." Kin sighed.

"How do you figure?" He asked curiously.

"Well, her family isn't going to be very understanding about your relationship." She started.

"It doesn't matter. I charmed them tonight. I'm in their good graces at the moment." He flashed a smile as his hand came onto the doorknob of their apartment. "You don't need to worry about me, onee-chan; I can take care of myself."

0—Break—0

She certainly wasn't expecting that, nor did she know what to say now that the moment was over. Her head started spinning at once. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? Or was that just something Haku did in the heat of the moment? Was she being too analytical?

"Hinata-sama, I suggest that you be a little more conspicuous when doing things of…_that _nature. Heat of the moment or no, you are a Hyuuga. You must not give out public displays of affection of any form."

"Y-You saw?"

"Iie. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened what with all the evidence that you left behind."

To blush anymore would just end up frying her face, so she merely forced her breath to calm before she allowed the smallest of smiles on her face. "C-come on Neji-niisan…Y-you cannot say things like t-that to me. I saw you with Tenten-chan n-near the swings of o-our old park that o-one time." She failed to notice the male's spine straighten, and kept going. "A-and then there was that time that the two of you were training at the back of the dojo. I h-had come to bring refreshments, b-but the two of you were—."

"Enough."_ And here Tenten had me believing her when she said that Hinata was far too innocent to understand what was _really _going on…_ The male's ears were glowing red as he reluctantly allowed himself to see her point. "I will ignore tonight's small interaction, but please start thinking of your surroundings when you do things like that. Just imagine the headlines if a reporter were to see the two of you. Hiashi-sama would hit the roof."

She sighed. "Hai. I understand, Neji-nii. I will."

0—Break—0

"So how was your date with Haku?" Surprisingly it wasn't Kiba who asked the question, but none other than Shikamaru. He sat beside her as she tried her best to complete her advanced calculus homework that she had forgotten about until that morning.

The Hyuuga raised her head and glanced around cautiously. Lately all of the girls had been following her around, so she had to be careful of what she said just in case they decided to listen in. To her luck, there were none near; in fact, it was so early in the morning that the only other sign of life that Hinata had come across on her way to class were a couple of veteran teachers. She cocked her head to the side. What was Shikamaru doing there so early?

The Nara sighed as if reading her mind, placing his head face down on the table. "Kaa-san decided that it would be beneficial if she opened up our clinic a couple of hours earlier. This was the only time that she'd have time to drop me off, and though coming to school this early is troublesome, walking all the way to school is far worse." His head rolled over so that he could glance up at her from his spot on the desk. "So, how was it? Did it turn out to be the worst idea you've ever come up with or was it most magical night of your life?" The question would've sounded longing and not to mention a little girly if it weren't for the deadpan tone the male took on, evaporating all humor that would have been found in it.

She ducked her head and flushed, cautiously glancing over at the doors before licking her lips thoughtfully. "It was enjoyable. Haku-kun was r-really polite, and knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He p-pretty much had all of m-my aunts and other family members' i-in love with him by the end." She giggled lightly when she remembered her great aunt Atsuko who flirted with him throughout the entire meal, thinking back on his strained yet still respectful smile. "He really w-was a natural."

"Huh. That's good." He mumbled through a yawn, reaching up to rub at the edges of his eyes. His stomach suddenly growled rather loudly, filling the growing void in the room. His eyes slowly slid shut and once again as he sat unabashed at his screaming tummy. "I don't suppose that you've got some food that you have to spare? Kaa-san shoved me into the car as soon as I got my shoes on. She even made me forget Asuma-sensei's text book." He grunted in annoyance. "That slave driver's really going to give me an earful once he finds out."

Hinata winced. It was true. Though the sensei who seemed to be addicted to nicotine favored the ponytailed male, he wouldn't let him off so easily. He'd most likely force him to do some manual labor, most likely his own duties like watch the kids in detention so he could get off early to go flirt with the gym coach Kurenai. "W-well I don't know what to tell you to do about the b-book, but you can share some of my breakfast if you'd like." She reached into her satchel and produced two rice balls, one being exponentially bigger than the other. She held out the larger one to her friend, a warm smile on her face. "I hope you don't mind that I put a plum in the center. I don't really like eating them plain as long as it's for breakfast."

"I don't mind." In fact, his mouth was watering for it. He sat up slowly and was reaching for it with his tanned hand, only to stop short when another hand shot out and snatched it from the Hyuuga's grasp.

The two teens glanced up in unison just in time to see Kiba stuff the half with the plum into his mouth before depositing the remaining half in front of the disgruntled Nara. "Hey Hinata. How was your weekend?" He seemed to miss the halfhearted glare that the lazy genius flashed him and pulled up a chair directly in between them, tossing his arm over Hinata's shoulder. "Did you get laid?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows as per usual.

"K-Kiba, that was really rude." She stared open-mouthed, astonished at the brunette's actions. "That was meant f-for Shikamaru."

"Huh?" He spared the Nara a glance, who lazily popped a small piece of the rice ball into his mouth, staring out the line of windows next to them without a twitch. "He doesn't seem too bothered by it. And don't try to change the subject. Last time we saw you, you and Haku-chan were on your way to your house, and according to Ino, you needed her last name for an invitation to some fancy party. The perfect opportunity for some pounding action."

Hinata flushed and barely managed to glance away, ignoring the Inuzuka's wolfish grin. "I-Iie…But…we sort of…k…kissed…"

"Sort of, ne?" He leaned in close enough for her to smell the faint sweetness of the plum he had devoured and snapped his teeth together. "So? Did you get some tongue action, or maybe a little afternoon special?"

She blinked in confusion, her face still red as can be. "Afternoon s-special? What do you mean? Like a restaurant?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not exactly Hinata, not exactly." He glanced away with another shake of his head. _I don't understand how this guy made it this far into puberty without knowing some of these things. It's a good thing that I have him under my wing, or some people would just take advantage of his naïveté. _He glanced down and noticed the sheet of paper sitting in front of the shorter teen his eyes widening. "Oi, Hinata, loan me that when you're done!"

Then again… Aw, what the hell, he didn't count; at least that's what the dog-like male liked to believe. And to everyone else, he was nothing short of a douchebag.

0—Eight/End—0

A/N: Sorry for its length, but I wanted to put this out to you guys as soon as I got my computer. Please review if you don't completely hate me!


End file.
